Nintendo Power V47
Nintendo Power V47 is the April 1993 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Star Fox on it's cover. The contents of the issue are as follows. Super NES ''Star Fox'' The first SNES game featured in the magazine is the cover story, Star Fox. The 12-page article has maps for a few of the Stages and a preview of the rest. Street Fighting Games The next featured article reviews a number of tournament fighting games all at once. The games included in the reviews are Brawl Brothers, Doomsday Warrior, Fatal Fury, Street Combat, and Ultimate Fighter. ''Pocky & Rocky'' Pocky & Rocky is the next SNES game featured. The article describes both Pocky's and Rocky's moves, and has maps for three different Stages. ''SimEarth'' The next article discusses SimEarth. It talks briefly about the new features in the game and the differences between it and SimCity. ''Congo's Caper'' The next SNES article is about Congo's Caper. It has maps for many of the Areas within the game. ''Super Black Bass'' The next SNES article features the fishing game Super Black Bass. It briefly describes the Circuit, Championship and Tournament modes. ''MechWarrior'' MechWarrior is the last SNES article. It details the different Mechs and offers some strategies for offense, defense and recon. Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. This one puts Nester in a Star Fox setting. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Star Fox comic This is Act 3 of a comic based on Star Fox. After defeating a Battle Attack Carrier, Fox McCloud and his friends continue to fight Andross' army. Game Boy ''Kid Dracula'' The first Game Boy article takes a look at Kid Dracula. The article talks about the weapons and what to expect in a few of the Stages. ''Joe & Mac'' The next article features Joe & Mac. It has maps for Stages 1–4. ''Top Rank Tennis'' Top Rank Tennis is the next game featured. It describes both the 1-Player and the 2-Player modes. ''The New Chessmaster'' The last Game Boy game featured is The New Chessmaster. This article also talks about the different game modes. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Krusty's Super Fun House (SNES), Out of This World (SNES), Might & Magic: Secret of the Inner Sanctum (NES), and King's Quest V (NES). NES ''DuckTales 2'' The first featured NES game is DuckTales 2. The article has maps for Niagara, Scotland, Mu, Egypt, Bermuda, and The Underground. ''Yoshi's Cookie'' Yoshi's Cookie is the next game featured. The article gives strategies for certain situations. ''Kid Klown in Night Mayor World'' The next NES game is Kid Klown in Night Mayor World. The 2-page article gives a very brief overview of the game. The Koei Connection This article discusses Koei and what that company's historical video games are all about. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 NES, Game Boy, and Super NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Super Mario Kart *# Star Fox *# Mario Paint *Game Boy *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Tetris *# Super Mario Land *# Dr. Mario *NES *# Tecmo Super Bowl *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# The Legend of Zelda *# Mega Man 5 *# Final Fantasy Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. (The NES game Hit the Ice was reviewed here and slated to be released in April 1993, but the game was ultimately canceled.) Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *Super NES: **''Doomsday Warrior, ''Pocky & Rocky, Star Fox, Super NBA Basketball, Vegas Stakes *Game Boy: **''Kid Dracula, ''The New Chessmaster *NES: **''DuckTales 2, ''Yoshi's Cookie Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Aero The Acro-Bat (SNES), Yoshi's Cookie (SNES), Pro Sport Hockey (NES), and Brett Hull Hockey (SNES). Category:1993 Nintendo Power volumes